A Yu Yu Hakusho Christmas
by Morgan Darkheart
Summary: Christmas has come, Morgan and Sorna find that they have the gang over for Christmas.


Snow fell outside the frosted windowpane of an upper story apartment in downtown Chicago. Inside a fire burned on the hearth and Christmas music played softly from a radio. Morgan sat in silence on the leather couch and watched the snow fall outside. The distant voices of carolers floated up from the street below.  
  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
  
Let your heart be light  
  
From now on our troubles will be out sight.  
  
The song faded away and Morgan sighed. If it were only that simple, she thought to herself. Morgan got up and turned the lights to the Christmas tree on. It's getting dark and he still isn't home, she sat down with a slight thump. She stared at the tree and a tear rolled down her cheek. The Christmas tree was at least seven feet tall and covered in gold lights. Under the tree were a few presents to her friend that she had wrapped with care. Morgan's dark hair fell across her face as she looked up quickly. Someone was coming up the stairs to the door. She crossed the entry to the door. They were having a hard time at the sound of it. She smiled as a curse sounded from below and yelling at the poor bell-boy. Well, it could be only one person she knew that didn't use the elevator. She went and sat back down not bothering to get the door for him.  
  
Two minutes later the door flew open and in came the love of her life, arms brimming with presents. "No, no put those over there." Said the musical voice of Kurama. The jumpy bell-boy dropped them all instead. Presents of all sizes bounced to the floor and Morgan got up to help. She gave the boy a warm smile and turned to deposit the presents under the tree. Instead of the green of the tree she meant the gaze of sparkling green eyes. She feigned surprise and kissed Kurama's cheek. "I like this holiday more and more." He stated and helped Morgan put the presents under the tree. Morgan turned back around to thank the bell-boy and felt an arm around her waist.  
  
She took a twenty out of her pocket and handed it to him. "Have a merry Christmas, Jeremy." He smiled and left with a little nod of his head. She turned back to Kurama and rested her head against his chest. His red hair fell around her and smelled faintly of roses. He laughed softly and she pushed at his chest. "What's so funny?" she asked glaring up at him.  
  
"If my nose doesn't deceive me, I think I smell something burning." He looked down and watched her face change from anger to horror in less then two seconds.  
  
"Oh gods, the turkey!" she gasped and ran into the kitchen. Smoke came pouring out and Kurama hid his amusement by plopping himself down on the couch. Morgan came out several minutes later with a sad look on her face. She snatched up the phone and dialed a number. "Thank the gods for take out." She muttered under her breath. Someone on the other line spoke. "Ummm. yes I'd like two orders of rice and beef stew. A side order of egg rolls, thanks, how long will it take, bye." Morgan put the phone down and sat down on the couch. "Don't go in the kitchen." She sighed and laid her head back on the side of the couch.  
  
Sorna shivered as she walked along with Yusuke to Morgan's apartment. The wind played with her long red hair and it flew into Yusuke's face as it came free of the confines of her hat. "Sorry." She muttered to him. Yusuke didn't say anything so she started to twist her hair back into the hat. A gentle touch stopped her and she glanced over at Yusuke. In his large black coat and hat he was still handsome.  
  
"Your hair is so soft." He stopped and tangled his hands in her hair as people passed them. He took her face in his hands and lightly kissed her nose. "Your skin is frozen. Shame on you for not wearing a scarf. That beautiful skin will hurt if you don't."  
  
Sorna turned and started to walk. "Well it is winter and stop trying to be my mother."  
  
Yusuke smiled and caught up with her. That was the Sorna he loved.  
  
Yusuke and Sorna stopped outside the door to Morgan's apartment and Sorna turned around with a stern look on her face. "If I here one peep about Morgan's parents out of you, I swear that I will personally hurt you." Yusuke looked puzzled and Sorna's expression softened. "Don't give me that look. Now, do you have the presents?" Yusuke held up a bag. "Good." She turned around and knocked on the door. No one answered and she knocked again. "What the." she said under her breath. Sorna tried the door and it opened. She peeked around it and then withdrew her head. Before she could say anything Yusuke walked in. "Hi guys, merry Christmas." his voice died.  
  
Morgan jumped off the coach and straightened her shirt. Her hair had come out of her ponytail and she fixed it hurriedly. "Hello Yusuke." She said in a breathless voice. She walked past him to see Sorna.  
  
Yusuke walked over to the couch and looked down at an annoyed Kurama. He chuckled "Caught in the act."  
  
"Damn you Yusuke." He growled as he got up and smoothed his hair. He turned his eyes to Morgan and watched her help Sorna bring in the present.  
  
Yusuke turned and watched them too. His eyes lingered on Sorna as she took off her coat. She wore a low cut red dress over her shapely form. He sighed and their eyes meet. She blushed and followed Morgan into the kitchen.  
  
In the kitchen Morgan dumped the blackened turkey into the trashcan. Sorna gave it a disgusted look and smiled at Morgan's back. "I know what you're thinking." Morgan said without turning around. "Why didn't you let me come over and do it?" She said with a small smile. She turned toward Sorna and sighed. "I just wanted to try for Kurama."  
  
"Kurama doesn't mind if you can't cook, Morgan." Sorna walked to the fridge and opened it. She closed it with a sigh and looked at Morgan. "Chinese takeout?"  
  
Morgan smiled and headed to the door of the kitchen. "How'd you guess?" Morgan stopped and grabbed a box of candy canes from the shelf. "Merry Christmas, partner." She threw a candy cane at Sorna and disappeared into the living room.  
  
Sorna smiled and followed.  
  
Kurama finished putting the presents under the tree as Morgan emerged from the kitchen with Sorna following her. He smiled and got up to hug her. She melted into his embrace and then kissed him on the cheek softly.  
  
Yusuke cleared his throat. "Are you two love birds done yet?" Sorna came up behind him and whacked him on the head. "Why'd you do that?" he asked as he pulled her over the back of the couch and into his lap.  
  
Sorna giggled and pushed herself off him and ended up on the floor. She sat there for a minute and then grabbed Yusuke and pulled him to the floor, too. They started to laugh and then Morgan and Kurama were laughing with them. The doorbell rang and Morgan stopped laughing.  
  
"That's the takeout." She explained to them as she rushed to get her purse and them the door. She opened it to a little smiling Chinese guy. He held out her order and she handed him some bills. Kurama came up behind her and took the takeout from the guy. Morgan wished him a merry Christmas and then closed the door. (Don't ask me if the Chinese celebrate Christmas or not.)  
  
Kurama set the food out on the table and they all sat down to eat.  
  
After dinner Kurama and Morgan cleared the table and Sorna and Yusuke and cuddled on the couch.  
  
In the kitchen Morgan peeped out the door and glanced back at Kurama. "Do you think we should leave them alone?" Kurama shrugged and Morgan pushed him backwards. "Well your no help." She said looking back out into the living room. Kurama came back up behind her and picked her up. He put her over his shoulder and Morgan beat at his back.  
  
"If you don't stop, I'll make sure you were extra naughty and Santa won't bring you any presents." He told her with an evil glint in his eye. Morgan giggled as Kurama made his way out into the living room.  
  
Yusuke and Sorna stopped talking as Kurama came out with Morgan over his shoulder. They watched as he set her on the couch and then started to tickle her.  
  
Morgan laughed and wiggled around in Kurama's grasp. "Sorna," Morgan called breathlessly. "Tell this man to stop." Morgan suddenly stopped at the look on Sorna's face. Kurama noticed and stopped tickling Morgan.  
  
At one point a window had blown open and snow was all over the living room floor. "Merry Christmas everyone." Someone said in back of them.  
  
Sorna, Yusuke, Morgan, and Kurama all turned around to look at the person who had slipped in without much notice.  
  
Hiei stood there with jeans and a red-and-green-stripped sweater. Morgan burst out laughing and ran to give him a hug. "Oh Hiei! You're in the holiday spirit!"  
  
"Naturally." He muttered hugging Morgan back. Of course Hiei didn't show it but he enjoyed the attention he got from Sorna and Morgan. Even though he wouldn't be telling Yusuke or Kurama. He smiled and held out several presents as Morgan let go. He handed a funny shaped one to Morgan and square one to Sorna.  
  
"Oh! Hiei do you want us to open these now?" Morgan asked turning her present over and over to see what it was. Hiei shrugged his shoulders and Sorna took this as her opportunity to rip the present open and scream in delight.  
  
"Oh! Hiei it's perfect! Thanks so much." She said holding the book to her chest.  
  
Morgan sighed. "Well don't just sit there and obsess, tell us what it is.  
  
Sorna stuck her tongue out and held up what Hiei had given her. It was a book, which Morgan had expected but it was written in some strange language and looked like it would fall apart any minute.  
  
"Where'd you get that Hiei?" Kurama asked surprised.  
  
"Around." Which in Hiei speak meant that he had probably stolen it.  
  
Morgan was still puzzled and looked at Sorna for help. "It's a history of the Spirit World." She said with a shake of her head like everyone should know that.  
  
"Open yours." Hiei said quietly.  
  
She tore it open with nimble fingers and gasped as a material like water slid out onto her hands. "Oh! Hiei it's beautiful " She gasped holding up a rather skimpy silk red dress that went all the way to the floor and then some. It sparkled in the firelight as she held it up for everyone to see.  
  
"It will go great with your hair." Kurama said coming to stand next to her and brush some of her chocolate brown hair out of her face.  
  
"I'll bet Kurama likes that present too." Yusuke muttered before Sorna reached over and slapped him on the knee. "Owww. what was that for, honey?"  
  
"Being such an ass." She replied.  
  
"You can wear it later." He muttered in her ear as she giggled.  
  
"Well now that we're all here we can start opening presents even though it's not Christmas morning," she paused to see if everyone was listening. "And I know that everyone doesn't know about Christmas." She looked pointedly at Hiei.  
  
Yusuke piped up from the back. "That's not true." There was a loud slap and he muttered something.  
  
"Also."  
  
"Get on with it Morgan." Sorna yelled.  
  
Morgan gave Sorna a glare that could stop demons in their tracks, but not Sorna, she just kept smiling. "Okay will just get to the good stuff like Sorna wants." Morgan sat down next to Kurama in a flurry of activity as gifts were passed around. His hand snaked out and pulled her closer as he handed her a present.  
  
"Merry Christmas." He said into her ear and then buried his face in her hair.  
  
Morgan looked down at the card in her hand and held it gently. Anything Kurama got her was special even it was something little. She opened it up and the design on the card was thoughtful. It was a picture of the whole team from the Dark Tournament days. Everyone was waving and smiling. She looked over and saw that he was watching her. He nodded his head and she flipped it open. A photo fell out into her lap and she picked it up with shaking fingers. A beautiful big brick house was on the front and she saw a for-sale sign (in Japanese) that said sold in the front yard. She flipped it over to read the back hardly believing her eyes her eyes.  
  
The back read: Dear Morgan, I found this hide away in a little town near Tokyo.  
Hope you'll like it!  
Your ever-faithful demon,  
Kurama  
  
Tears filled her eyes as Kurama drew her into a tight hug and let her go. She noticed Hiei watching her and he made his way toward her.  
  
Sorna was having the time of her life with a huge pile of presents heaped around her. Yusuke sat watching her with a huge smile on his face. Sorna had started with the one's Yusuke had given her and it ended up to be a large set of cooking wear.  
  
His words as she looked at him. "I love your cookin' style, baby."  
  
She smiled and worked on the others that she had gotten from Morgan and Kurama. The one from Kurama was of sliver armbands with little designs on them. She put them on and thought about how they would go with her fighting outfit. Next, she opened the one from Morgan and gasped. It was a sliver outfit complete with pants and top. It also included a new leather scabbard for her sword. She jumped up and ran over to hug Morgan.  
  
When she got there she noticed tears on Morgan's face and Hiei and Kurama's gentle words. "What's wrong, Morgan?" she asked.  
  
Morgan looked up with shining tears in her eyes. "Oh! Sorna look?" she said holding out a picture to her. Sorna took it and gasped then through her arms around Morgan.  
  
"I'll miss you so much but I'll come and visit you, we have to check out hot guys together, you know." She let go to give Morgan room to breath and then hugged her again. "Aww. and thank you for the beautiful outfit."  
  
"Don't mention it." She managed through sniffles. She looked up at Kurama. "How did you pull this one off, anyway? When were you gone?"  
  
"That's where I come in." said Hiei stepping forward. "Much to my displeasure." He sat down next to Morgan and put his arm around her. "Kurama asked me to go house hunting and how could I say no to that face."  
  
Morgan giggled and he gave her a funny look. "For a small price."  
  
"As I was saying, I went house hunting and found something Kurama had been looking for. So with a little hope from some friends I was able to get it."  
  
"Thank you Hiei." Morgan said giving him a tight hug.  
  
Yusuke came forward with a card in hand and held it out to Morgan. "Shopping isn't my department."  
  
Morgan opened it up and smiled a gift card for a restaurant fell out. "Thanks Yusuke, I'm sure that I'll use this."  
  
Hiei sighed and yawned. "I'll be headed somewhere to sleep now."  
  
"But won't you stay the night with us Hiei?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Better you then us." Yusuke put in as he went to get his coat and Sorna's.  
  
"Fine if numbskull doesn't want me I'll stay here." Hiei shook his head and turned his back on them.  
  
"Excellent!" Morgan said going over to hug Sorna. "Have fun tonight sweetheart, and stay out of trouble."  
  
Kurama stood next to Yusuke. "Remember, after the holidays we have to go see Koenma about getting relocated."  
  
Yusuke nodded. "Will you need any help with the moving?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Hiei offered to help using the excuse that he has business in Japan."  
  
"God knows what!"  
  
"He wants to make sure we're not bothered by anyone and make sure Morgan is safe."  
  
"Okay, I truly don't know Hiei like you do but I'll take your word for it."  
  
Sorna came over and took a hold of Yusuke's arm. "Come on Yusuke, if it gets to late we'll never get home." She smiled at Morgan as she closed the door.  
  
Morgan smiled as she heard Sorna laugh at something Yusuke had said and shook her head. She turned around to see that Kurama had dimmed all the lights and sat on the couch silhouetted in the glow of the flames. Hiei sat on the other couch and his eyes caught the fire and gleamed red. She made her way over and sat down next to Kurama.  
  
He turned his head and brushed his lips across her forehead and then went back to the conversation he had been having with Hiei. She laid her head on his shoulder and was asleep in seconds.  
  
Morgan came awake to the sensation of being lifted up in strong arms. The fire had burned down to embers and she saw Hiei silhouetted in the window watching the snow fall out in the darkness. Suddenly the room moved and she was being taken to the bedroom. She sighed as Kurama lay her down and then fell into bed next to her. She waited a moment to see that he was asleep and got up to see if Hiei was comfortable.  
  
A hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist. "He's fine just let him think." Kurama tried pulling her back down but she shrugged out of his grip and put some pajamas on. As she lay back down he wrapped his arms around her and dragged the cover over the both of them. "Goodnight Morgan." He whispered as he ran his hands through her hair. She fell asleep with a sigh.  
  
Sorna and Yusuke made their way to her apartment in the dark. Mist rose form the gutters and the streetlights were few and far apart. Sorna's breathe rose up above her in a thick cloud and then disappeared into the night. She held Yusuke's hand tightly as they made their way across to the other said of the street.  
  
On the other side, Sorna looked up at a small apartment complex and sighed. She was going to get a new house somewhere out in the country. She hated the city and was a little bitter when she had heard that Kurama had bought Morgan a house. She had other options, well, sort of. Yusuke had offered to let her stay with him in Japan. There was one problem; he still lived with his mom. Gods he was twenty-one, but if that's what he wanted to do. She climbed the stairs in silence with Yusuke behind her. She knew that Yusuke wouldn't bother her because she was thinking. As she opened the door Yusuke wrapped his arms around her from behind and whispered in her ear as the door opened.  
  
"Santa came." Inside her little apartment stood a five-foot tree with presents spilling out from under it. She turned around in his arms and started raining tiny kisses all over his face. They made their way into the apartment and he kicked the door closed. They lay down together on the couch and Sorna giggled.  
  
"I love you Yusuke." She whispered.  
  
Morgan woke up with the red of Hiei's eyes in her face. He stared at her and she rolled over into the sleeping arms of Kurama. She looked back and he grinned insanely. "MERRY CHRISTMAS, darling!" he yelled and Morgan groaned.  
  
"God damn it, Hiei. Do you ever sleep in like a normal person?" Kurama said with his eyes still closed.  
  
Hiei giggled evilly and went back out into the living room shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Morgan." Kurama said kissing her on the nose.  
  
"Merry Christmas to you to my rouge demon." She replied and rolled out of bed. She smiled as a curse echoed from some other part of the house. "Hiei's trying to cook again, dear."  
  
Kurama rolled out of and ran from the bedroom yelling Hiei's name.  
  
Morgan laughed and pulled her robe around her. White light poured in and she looked out over the city. It was covered in a white blanket and looked silent and pure. "What a perfect Christmas." She sighed and walked away.  
  
Morgan, Kurama, and Hiei sent the day out and about admiring the Christmas lights and then came home to enjoy a beautiful dinner. Not to mention an unexpected visit from Koenma.  
  
Sorna and Yusuke spent the day catching up on the sleep they had lost that night and woke up around one. Sorna had so much fun opening up presents that she and Yusuke stayed up the rest of the night.  
  
Afterward Christmas was a success for the gang and later that year Morgan moved to Japan with the help of all her friends. Sorna is currently looking for a new house and Yusuke is away on business. Hiei is still living with Morgan and Kurama in their new house and insists on staying. 


End file.
